Ring List
Rings are slot items that players can equip, their effects are the most widely varied in the game. Unique Rings 'Ring of Protection' *Level 10 Ring, Unique *+2 AC *Buy Price: 30 AD / 1800 GP *Sell Price: 270 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House (Wizard, Rogue) *Flavor Text: A mystical energy swirls within the gem of this ring. 'Ring of False Life' *Level 1 Ring, Unique *+10 max hit points *Buy Price: not sold in store *Sell Price: 0 GP *Known Locations: **Veteran (Achievement) reward *Flavor Text: Wrought from the armor of an undead warrior, this ring keeps the wearer from death for a little longer. 'Trollbone Ring' *Level 1 Ring, Unique *+1 regeneration (when bloodied) *Buy Price: not sold in store *Sell Price: 0 GP *Known Locations: **Hero-in-Arms (Achievement) reward *Flavor Text: Made from a Troll's knuckle bone, this enchanted ring restores health to its wounded wearer. Level 10 'Staunching Ring' *Level 10 Ring *+4 to saving throws vs ongoing bleeding, fire, cold, poison, and acid *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 270 GP *Known Locations: **Ogre Hunt (Heroic) 'Full Moon Ring' *Level 10 Ring *Class Restriction: Fighter, Rogue *+2 Damage, When not Wounded *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 9 GP *Known Locations: **Monster Mash (Heroic) 'Ring of Battle' *Level 10 Ring *+2 to melee attack rolls *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 270 GP *Known Locations: **Stomping Grounds (Heroic; Wizard, Cleric) 'Ring of Projection' *Level 10 Ring *+2 to magic attack rolls *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 270 GP *Known Locations: **Stomping Grounds (Heroic; Wizard, Cleric) *Flavor Text: The faceted gemstone atop this ring improves the trajectory of magical attacks. 'Ring of Displacement' *Level 10 Ring *+2 Speed *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 270 GP *Known Locations: **Stomping Grounds (Heroic; Wizard, Cleric) *Flavor Text: The etchings of this ring create an optical illusion that causes the pattern to sometimes appear to shift left and sometimes shift right. The enchantment of the ring extends this effect to the wearer. 'Ring of the Lantern Bearer' *Level 10 Ring *+5 Healing Done *+5 Healing Received *+3 Resist Necrotic *Buy Price: 50 AD / 1800 GP *Sell Price: 270 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House (Cleric Level 10, Wizard) *Flavor Text: This simple band vibrates with a soft, warm hum. 'Alchemist's Band' *Level 10 Ring *+2 Melee damage with an axe or heavy blade. Two handed only. *-2 to enemy acid based attack rolls. *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Ogre Hunt (Heroic) 'Trick or Treat Ring' *Level 10 Ring *Class Restrictions: Wizard, Cleric *+2 spell damage, when not wounded *Known Locations: **Monster Mash (Normal;Wizard) Level 9 'Ring of the Rock' *Level 9 Ring *+2 CON *Buy Price: 25 AD / 1620 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House (Cleric, Wizard) **The Mere of Dead Men (Heroic; Wizard) *Flavor Text: This ring features an odd combination: a magnificently wrought golden band in which is set what appears to be a common pebble. 'Ring of the All-Seeing Eye' *Level 9 Ring *+2 INT *Buy Price: 25 AD / 1620 GP *Sell Price: 243 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House (Cleric, Wizard disputed) **The Mere of Dead Men (Heroic; Wizard) **A Pirate's Life (Heroic; Cleric) *Flavor Text: The red gemstone used in this ring contrasts starkly against its onyx setting. 'Ring of Blinding Swiftness' *Level 9 Ring *+2 DEX *Buy Price: 25 AD / 1620 GP *Sell Price: 243 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House (NOT Cleric, Wizard disputed) **The Mere of Dead Men (Heroic; Cleric, Wizard) *Flavor Text: The pattern on this band appears in constant motion. 'Ring of Luck' *Level 9 Ring *+1 to Critical Range *+1 CHA *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 225 GP *Known Locations: **Stomping Grounds (Hard, Rogue 11/19/11) *Flavor Text: The gem of this ring sparkles right before a fortuitous boon. 'Loop of Endeavor' *Level 9 Ring *+5 max energy *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 243 GP *Known Locations: **Stomping Grounds (Hard; Cleric) *Flavor Text: A simple wooden loop radiates with a warm energy. Level 8 'Ravic's Ring' *Level 8 Ring *+1 burst and blast damage *+5 max health (when equipped with Ravic's Crown) *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 216 G *Known Locations: **Ogre Hunt (Normal) *Flavor Text: The tarnished ring of a long-forgotten dwarven battle cleric 'Blacksmith's Band' *Level 8 Ring *+CON melee damage when wielding a mace *-2 to enemy fire-based attack rolls *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Ogre Hunt (Normal;Fighter/Rogue) *Flavor Text: The gems of this ring pulsate to the rhythmic sound of hammering. 'Barbarian's Ring' *Level 8 Ring *+2 melee damage when wielding an axe or heavy blade as a two-handed weapon *-2 to enemy cold-based attack rolls *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Ogre Hunt (Normal; Fighter, Wizard) *Flavor Text: This band flares with a warm energy when the wearer's hands are brought close together. 'Ring of Misdirection' *Level 8 Ring *+3 AC when attacked by a flanked target *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Ogre Hunt (Normal; Fighter, Wizard) *Flavor Text: The dweomer of this ring causes the wearer to appear as a less attractive target within a crowd. Level 7 'Ring of Resilience' *Level 7 Ring *+1 CON *Buy Price: 18 AD / 1260 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House (Wizard) **Hatchery in the Woods (Heroic:Cleric) *Flavor Text: Three bright red garnets adorn the top of this ring. 'Ring of the Sages' *Level 7 Ring *+1 INT *Buy Price: 18 AD / 1260 GP *Sell Price: 189 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House **Hatchery in the Woods (Heroic; Rogue) **The Mere of Dead Men (Hard; Cleric) *Flavor Text: Several small blue tourmaline stones spangle this band. 'Ring of Alacrity' *Level 7 Ring *+1 DEX *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Hatchery in the Woods (Heroic; Rogue) *Flavor Text: A smoothly yellow star sapphire sits within this golden ring. Level 6 'Ring of Casting' *Level 6 Ring *+1 to Magic Attack Rolls *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Feeding Frenzy (Heroic; Cleric) *Flavor Text: The faceted gemstone atop this ring improves the trajectory of magic attacks. 'Ring of Shifting' *Level 6 Ring *+1 Speed *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 146 GP *Known Locations **Feeding Frenzy (Heroic;Cleric) *Flavor Text: The etchings of this ring create an optical illusion that causes the pattern to sometimes appear to shift right. The enchantment of the ring extends this effect to the wearer 'Ring of Combat' *Level 6 Ring *+1 to Melee Attack Rolls *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Feeding Frenzy (Heroic; Cleric) *Flavor Text: A ring worn by combatants who prefer to be in close-quarters combat. Level 5 +1 Ring of Protection *Level 5 Ring *+1 AC *Flavor Text: A mystical energy swirls within the gem of this ring. *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: 92 G *Known Locations **Hatchery in the Woods (Normal, Cleric,Rogue) 'Multicolored Ring' *Level 5 Ring *+2 fire spell damage *+2 cold spell damage *+2 radiant spell damage *Buy Price: 12 AD / 900 GP *Sell Price: 135 gp *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House (NOT Wizard?) **Wanted: Wyrmpriests (Heroic ; Cleric,Wizard) **Healer's Plea (Heroic; Rogue) *Flavor Text: Neither the metal nor the gems of this ring can be determined with certainty as both are constantly changing color. 'Violent Mood Ring' *Level 5 Ring *+2 Acid spell damage *+2 Lightning spell damage *+2 Force spell damage *Buy Price: 12 AD / 900 GP *Sell Price: 135 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House (Cleric, Wizard) **Truth and Consequences (Hard) **Wanted: Wyrmpriests (Heroic; Cleric, Wizard, Rogue) **Healer's Plea (Heroic) **The Mere of Dead Men (Normal; Cleric) *Flavor Text: The purple gemstone of this ring flickers as if a storm raged within it. 'Heartwood Band' *Level 5 Ring *+5 healing received *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Hatchery in the Woods (Normal; Cleric) *Flavor Text: A simple ting of beautifully grained wood. Level 4 Level 3 Level 2 Level 1 Category:Rings Category:Equipment Category:Armor